Glittering Spires
The Glittering Spires are a massive range of mountains found on the southern shore of The Yal Tengri, the Great Ice Sea. The folks that live in this Frostfell Region are quite tough and hardy. This range of mountains along the edge of the Yal Tengri draws its name from the many glaciers that top the peaks. The southern reaches of the Glittering Spires contain some stopping places for caravans such as the Pleasant Valley Gateway Oasis. The human residents of this area refer to the mountains as the Hagga Shan. There is a Dwarven settlement in the mountains here. The Herlinga Clan arrived in this area in 943 TGR led by Ilsik Herlingson who brought them here from the Highlands of Terraguard. Some of the oldest members of the clan remember the early days when Ilsik Herlingson first discovered the caverns of the Glittering Spires. The Herlinga still maintain many of the ways of their original homeland in the Highlands, although the clan is slowly becoming more oriental. Silk has become more common, along with exotic foods and spices of the east. The dwarves obtain these goods on their infrequent trips to the market at the Ni-Ko Oasis. To make the trip to the distant trading center, the Herlinga have taken to raising goats for carrying the ingots of tin. The goats are easier than mules or camels for the dwarves to manage and are hardy enough to survive on the slopes of the Glittering Spires. Together with the Kora Shan, this range of steep, eternally snow-capped mountains divides the Endless Waste from the Horse Plains to the northeast. Cold winds from the Great Ice Sea blast the western slopes of the spires, stunting plant growth and making travel treacherous. The eastern foothills of the Glittering Spires are quite the opposite, as they merge into the heavily coniferous Umberwood. A small colony of gold dwarves, descendents of the Herlinga Clan of the nearby Shadowmount Peaks, mines the northern portion of the range. These dwarves also operate an outpost, selling dwarf-wrought weapons and armor to any who are able to pay in gold or gems. Their customers are nearly all Tuigan. Settlements *Chromistain-A Cloud Giant Cloud Town. The DarkSky Guild is based here. *Gos'Top-A Gnoll village. *Hammasterd-A deep dwarf town. *Sourra-A Kenku spritual town Inhabitants Mox *Atouk- An exile of clan Rizzoylle. He is a rogue. He stole a steel dagger from Yeeve Lord *Kychark-The Lord, chief of chiefs of the Rizzoylle overclan. His seat of power is the town of Romjel. *Glod- A member of clan Delloo. He is a sorcerer. *Kard- A member of clan Hewwe. He is young and headstrong. He was killed by *Shof- An exile from clan Essloo. He is old and likes to talk and tell stories *Deyee- An exile from clan Mozzloo. He is an old weapon craftier. *Shelee-A middle aged female Mox who owns and runs a small general store in the town of Romjel. Her mate died years ago in a battle with goblins, but she has a single son who is a fighter. *Yeeve- A member of clan Hewwe. She is old and owns a steel dagger. *Kehn- An exile of clan Eellet. He is a hunter with a mean disposition. *Wedi-An exile of clan Sooloot. She is s priest of the dark god Orcus. *Bodu-An exile from clan Rizzoylle. He is a hunter. He stole a steel dagger from Yeeve *Essu-An exile from clan Sooloot. She is a priest, acolyte of Orcus. *Feni- A member of clan Husslat. She is a priest of Orcus. She is the leader of the shrine of Orcus in the town of Boyslss's Well. *Towa- A member of clan Damsoug and lives in the city of Damsooth. A fighter, he caught a kenku assassin in mid July. Kelli's best friend. *Zara- A member of clan Damsoug in the city of Damsooth. A cleric of Orcus. She can raise the dead. *Kelli- A member of clan Damsoug in the city of Damsooth. A fighter, he caught a kenku assassin in mid July. Towa's best friend. Hussbar-A member of clan Damsoug in the city of Damsooth. A fighter and greatest lord of the mox. In mid September, just after his 60th birthday, he was killed on a dragon hunt. *Auuwo-A member of clan Damsoug in the city of Damsooth. High cleric of Malar, former adviser to Lord Hussbar. *Reuua-A member of clan Oosolow in the city of Damsooth. A cleric of Orcus. *Konh-A warrior of clan Temmorri in the town of Ponstat. And owner of three wontos. *Wonno-A ranger of clan Selludum in the town of Ponstat. Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Far East Faerûn Category:Locations in The Endless Wastes